


The Prince and the Druid's Apprentice

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plants, Wraith (Stargate), radek is a druid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Prince Evan is unhappy, until he meets his true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 12 Days of Lorne at slashing_lorne, wishing for an AU... Inspiration from Merlin and lsellersfic and probably rinkafic for having so many 'verses :) Also, this fic ended up having quite a bit of unintended innuendo, which amused me. I suppose that's what you get when you call a horse 'Ronon'.

~  
  
“Mother, I really don't think...”  
  
“Nonsense,” snapped Queen Elizabeth. “I'm your mother and I know what's best for you.” Her dark curls bounced as she flicked her head haughtily.  
  
Evan sighed. Once his mother had an idea in her head there really was no stopping her. And his father, God bless King Richard, had little influence over his wife. Looking at his father who was fiddling with his ermine robe as he sat on his throne, suddenly something snapped inside Evan.  
  
“No, mother. You do not. I simply do not wish to meet another red-haired princess. They offend me in every way. I refuse to marry any one of them. I've told you before, I like being with my knights, and find myself far more comfortable in their company. I understand weapons and horses, and much as I want to do your bidding, mother, I will not marry on a whim.”  
  
His mother pursed her lips and gave him a steely stare from her throne. His father was not listening.  
  
“Princess Katy was most endearing.”  
  
“She had not the strength of my knights.”  
  
“Princess Laura was engaging.”  
  
“She was too strong, mother, believe me. Let me be, I beg you. In time I shall find my true love, I swear.”  
  
Queen Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh and waved him away. “Go then, play with your horses and swords and knights. But your father and I wish to see you married before the year is out. You cannot let that insufferable Prince of the neighbouring lands deflower every Princess within the Pegasus kingdoms before you take one.”  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. “Prince John is all mouth and no breeches, mother.”  
  
The queen's eyes widened and she averted her gaze. “Language, Evan, dear. Now go, you're upsetting me. I shall see you at dinner, and not before.”  
  
Evan bowed politely, and left the throne room. He shivered. An audience with his mother almost left him a little cold. As he trailed through the corridors, his squire fell into step beside him.  
  
“A ride, sire?”  
  
“Perfect, Chuck.” A gallop through the woods was just what he needed to clear his head right now.  
  
“Her majesty was as forthright as ever, sire?” Chuck enquired.  
  
Evan nodded. “I'm afraid so. She wishes me to marry within the year. Am I doomed to be as my sister, with small children clutching at my legs?”  
  
Chuck shrugged as they descended the stairs. “You always seem so happy with your nephews and neices, sire. The Lady Teyla often gains a favourable glance from you, perhaps...”  
  
“She hunts like a champion, Chuck. I like her! But I do not wish to marry any of the ladies or princesses.”  
  
Chuck held open the main door for him and they stepped out into the courtyard. “It is true, then? You prefer to lie with men.”  
  
Evan took a long look at his squire, but Chuck's gaze was focussed on the cobbles ahead. “Who says so?”  
  
Chuck let out a deep breath. “I saw you with Radek, the druid. At first I was afraid you were under his enchantment, but as I got to know him better I saw what you have with him.”  
  
Evan scrubbed a hand over his face, and paused as they entered the stable to gather his thoughts. If Chuck knew... And yet, Chuck often knew many things that others did not, so perhaps his secret was safe. He found solace in Radek's company, but he did not love him as one would a betrothed.  
  
“It is not that I am ashamed of my love for men, Chuck. Merely that my mother is denied an heir. I only want to be happy and live out my life with someone I truly love, discharging my duty to this kingdom of Lantea by his side.”  
  
Chuck patted one of the horses, stroking its shining coat. “I understand. And your mother has her other grandchildren, and perhaps you and your prince can take care of a child who has no family, and then everyone will be happy.”  
  
Evan frowned, pondering his squire's words. These were things he had not considered before. He continued to muse on his position as he watched Chuck saddle two horses for them.  
  
“Sire?” Chuck handed him the reins of his favourite steed, Ronon.  
  
“Thank you,” nodded Evan, and mounted the stallion.  
  
Chuck leapt up on his own mount, Rodney, and they trotted out into the courtyard and headed for the gates.  
  
Outside the castle walls, it was as if Evan was free. Down into the woods they flew, urging on their mounts to gallop faster. They raced to the other side of the woods, laughing in pleasure as they slowed on the other side.  
  
“Shall we ride all day?” Evan suggested. They could get all the way to the western edge of his lands before turning back and getting back to the castle before dinner.  
  
“As you wish, sire,” grinned Chuck, and kicked his horse on.  
  
They rode for most of the day, through forest and valley, pausing only to eat the bread and cheese they had brought for lunch.  
  
They met few people as they travelled, but as they left a small forest and slowed to approach a river, Evan thought he could hear something.  
  
“Hush.” He raised a hand and reined Ronon in. Looking around, he listened hard.  
  
Chuck held tight to Rodney's reins, though the horse threw his head impatiently. “I heard it, too, sire. I think it came from the sky,” the squire whispered.  
  
Then, like a buzzing of a giant wasp, the air was filled with noise, and something huge and dark burst out of the sky above them.  
  
“A wraith!” shouted Chuck, and his mount needed no urging to wheel about back towards the shelter of the forest.  
  
Evan could see the wraith rider atop the poisonous dragon, darting through the sky in a deadly dance. Ronon responded beneath him but he held tight to the reins, just watching. The wraith swooped towards the river and dived down, the dragon screaming. Evan frowned, wondering what the wraith was hunting, but then he saw.  
  
A peasant was crouching by the river, his basket upturned beside him. He stared at the oncoming wraith, as if unsure what course of action to take.  
  
In all truth, there was no saving course of action. Evan felt compelled to help the peasant, and kicked Ronon's sides sharply.  
  
“Ha!” He drew his sword, and Ronon surged forward, carrying him bravely directly towards the wraith.  
  
The dragon and his rider didn't know what had hit them. Evan thrust his sword up into the dragon's belly just as it was about to grasp the peasant with its sharp talons. It screeched and fell to the ground, bleeding and writhing, but one talon managed to scrape along the peasant's shoulder.  
  
Chuck rushed in on foot, slashing the wraith with his sword, and the pale tall creature looked merely surprised before he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Anxiously they checked the skies, but there were no more attackers, and Evan and Chuck grinned at each other, and then Evan hurried to check on the peasant.  
  
“Are you all right?” He knelt down beside the man, who looked pale and shocked, his cloak and tunic torn and blood running down his arm.  
  
“My lord! I... Thank you. I am... I am hurt, I think.” He winced in pain.  
  
Evan cast his eye over the man, who he did not know. Tall, a long face with fine features, blue eyes that had great depth. “We need to get you to the Ring of the Druids,” he murmured, almost to himself. Radek could heal the man as well as any physician of the court, and the Ring of the Druids was much closer than Lantea. They had come almost to the edge of Evan's kingdom.  
  
The man's eyes widened. “You would take me to the Ring?”  
  
Evan nodded. “You know of it?”  
  
The man looked to his basket. “I was out here gathering plants for my master, the druid.”  
  
“Radek?” Evan frowned. He did not know Radek had an apprentice.  
  
The man bowed his head. “My name is Parrish, David Parrish. I came from the lands of Tau'ri only one moon ago. Radek gave me shelter and I offered to help him in his work.”  
  
He had not seen Radek since the last moon, so that explained why he hadn't heard of him. “And you know who I am, David?”  
  
David lifted his eyes for a moment. “You are Prince Evan, my lord. The finest huntsman in all of Pegasus. And I owe you my life.” He bowed his head again.  
  
Evan was speechless for a moment. David was quite enchanting, but still bleeding heavily. “No matter. Let us help you, and Radek will heal you.”  
  
David let Chuck and Evan lift him onto Rodney, and Chuck led his horse across the ford of the river and towards the Ring of the Druids, Evan riding behind.  
  
Evan was amazed that the slim stranger managed to stay atop Rodney, for by the time they reached the Ring, the trail of blood from his injuries was near constant. Evan got down off his horse quickly and handed his reins to Chuck, reaching up to help David slide to the ground in front of the Ring, a large upright circle of decorated stone deep in the edgelands.  
  
Cradling the man in his arms, Evan brushed his hair from his forehead. “Hold on, David. You will be well soon.”  
  
He looked up to see Radek hurrying from his turf-roofed house nearby, a bag in his hand. “My lord?”  
  
“A wraith attacked,” Evan explained quickly. “Your apprentice was injured.”  
  
David waved a hand weakly. “The prince saved me, master.” He coughed, and his face contorted in pain.  
  
“The wraith dragon pierced him, Radek. You must do something, or the poison will kill him. The life is draining from him.” Evan's father disapproved of druids like Radek and what they did with the Ring, but right now Evan just wanted to help David.  
  
“Lay him down, sire, and I will see what I can do.” Radek ran a hand through his wild hair and nodded to Chuck, who held the horses firm.  
  
Evan stood back, and watched. He'd only seen Radek do this once before, when he'd saved the life of another unfortunate victim of the wraith, the evil blight on their kingdoms.  
  
Radek began to mutter in what sounded like another language, his hands roaming over a dias of stone beside the Ring. Suddenly, a rushing of wind flew from the Ring and a whirlwind of water burst forth from it, dancing in the air above David before it subsided back into the Ring and disappeared, leaving no trace of it.  
  
Radek moved to kneel beside David, turning him gently and pressing cloths from his bag over the wound. “The poison is gone but he still bleeds. We need to get him inside,” Radek muttered.  
  
Evan lifted David into his arms and began to follow Radek into the house. He turned to Chuck. “Go back to the castle, Chuck. Tell my parents I am staying here for a day or two.”  
  
Chuck gave him a puzzled smile, and nodded. “As you wish, sire. I shall tie your horse up in the byre and settle him in. If you are not returned to us by the next moon I shall come to see if you need further aid.”  
  
Evan smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Chuck.” He turned and carried David into Radek's house, laying him down on the bed.  
  
Radek helped David remove his ripped, blood-soaked tunic, and lay him down to tend his wound properly. “He has lost much blood. He would surely have died if you had not helped him.” He carefully threaded a needle with catgut.  
  
Evan shuffled uncomfortably by the door. “Will he live?”  
  
Radek glanced up at him. “You have much concern for my apprentice, sire.”  
  
Evan raised his chin defiantly. “I saved one of my subjects from a wraith, that is all. Besides, I did not even know you had an apprentice.” He tried not to pout, uncertain if he achieved his goal.  
  
Radek's amused smile told him perhaps he had failed, then he concentrated on sewing up David's wound, the injured man barely conscious and not even reacting.  
  
“This young man came to me not so many days ago. He was seeking knowledge, and a new life. He has much talent for gathering the herbs I need, so I took him in. I have told him of you, we were planning on making a visit soon enough.”  
  
Evan felt heat rise to his cheeks. He wasn't even sure why he cared that the peasant knew of him, or lived, or died. He glanced down at David, lying pale on the bed, and felt his heart ache.  
  
“I should have liked that,” he said quietly.  
  
Radek tutted, and finished his stitching before cleaning the wound one final time. Then he washed his hands and tucked blankets around David, then set about heating some water on the fire in the hearth. Evan watched him, and dared to sit close to the bed, his hand resting near David as the injured man slipped into sleep.  
  
“How are things in the castle of Lantea?” Radek asked as he made tea.  
  
Evan shrugged. “Mother is unbearable. Father is no help. I am glad I have you as my friend, Radek.”  
  
The druid placed a cup of tea in front of him and sat close by, sipping his own drink. “There is nothing more important than your defence of your kingdom from the wraith, my lord. Remember that.”  
  
Evan smiled. “You are right, as ever.”  
  
“Will you watch David for me? I need to visit the village of Asuras. There are sick children there, and I promised to help.”  
  
Evan frowned. “Oberoth controls the lands around Asuras. You should be careful.”  
  
Radek waggled his head. “I know what I am doing. I go when I have to go. Do not worry about me.” He set down his cup and began to pack things into a leather sack. “I will only be gone for one day. Make David eat and drink when he wakes. There is soup to be made, and bread in the pantry. Keep him warm. You can do no more, my friend.”  
  
Evan's stomach lurched. “I will, Radek.”  
  
Radek flashed him a grin, and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you. All will be well, I promise. See you tomorrow.” He squeezed Evan's shoulder, then made to leave.  
  
Evan had a thought, and hurried after him. “Take Ronon!” Evan said, from the doorway. Radek would get to Asuras and back much faster on horseback.  
  
Radek turned, frowned, muttered something in his strange druid tongue, and then nodded. “Thank you, my lord, I will.”  
  
Going back inside the house, Evan tended the fire and prepared some soup in case David woke up. He fetched the bread, then he sat back down beside David and waited.  
  
When the man eventually stirred, Evan turned to him and found himself hoping David's condition wasn't worsening. He sighed in relief as David opened his eyes and smiled at him.  
  
“How do you feel, David?”  
  
David's voice was scratchy and deep. “Weak. But very much alive, my lord. Thank you.”  
  
Evan felt heat in his cheeks. “Radek left instruction for you to eat, to keep your strength up. He has gone to tend to the children of Asuras. Will you take some soup and bread?”  
  
David nodded slowly, and Evan helped him to sit up, propping a folded blanket behind him, and brought him a bowl of warm soup. He found himself smiling as David supped it readily, though his hand was trembling.  
  
“You made this for me?” David's quiet voice barely carried over the crackle of the fire.  
  
Evan nodded. “As Radek instructed.” He saw the fall of David's eyes and added, “I tried my best, I hope it tastes all right. I do not often get a chance to cook.”  
  
David's smile widened. “It is delicious. You must have some too?”  
  
Evan frowned. It had not even occurred to him to eat, he had been so concerned for David, but now he could see the man was rested and able to eat, he suddenly felt extremely hungry. “I think I will.”  
  
He joined David, and they ate in companionable silence. Sated, and making sure David was too, Evan cleared away the plates and drew a cup of fresh water for David.  
  
“You should rest.”  
  
David smiled weakly. “I am still tired. You will stay...?”  
  
“Of course. It is too close to nightfall to return to the castle, and I promised Radek I would look after you.”  
  
David slid down in the bed and pulled the blankets around him, wincing a little in obvious pain. “Thank you, my lord.”  
  
Evan tucked him in, and found David grasping his hand. “I am very grateful, sire.”  
  
“Don't mention it.” Evan patted his hand and sat down next to him, holding his hand until David fell asleep.  
  
Feeling somewhat exhausted himself after the long day, Evan rested his head against the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~  
  
When he awoke, Evan had a smile on his lips, but it disappeared as he realised that the bed was empty and David was nowhere to be seen. Leaping to his feet, he burst out of the house and into the morning sunshine, scanning for any sign of the druid's apprentice. What if he had wandered off in the night, confused and sick?  
  
Off to his right, he heard a voice exclaiming, and he hurried around the back of the byre, climbing the bank that sheltered Radek's house.  
  
David was sitting in the long grass, a huge grin on his pale face. Evan let out a sigh of relief and approached him.  
  
“You should not have got out of bed.”  
  
“The sun was up, and I felt better. Look, how the ironwood flowers have bloomed! I must harvest some of them for Radek.”  
  
Evan stared at the flowering bushes ranged around the meadow that stretched out towards the distant mountains, and had to admit it was pretty. He might like to paint it one day, at least that would please his mother.  
  
“You are not well enough to be harvesting anything. Radek will kill me if anything happens to you.”  
  
David frowned, and picked at the grass. “I was but sitting in the sun, my lord. Do not be angry with me.”  
  
Evan sighed, and sat down beside David, folding his legs under him. “I'm not angry with you. I just want to make sure you are okay.”  
  
“For Radek?”  
  
“What? No. For you.” Evan squinted at David, wondering what David knew of them.  
  
“Radek says he does not wish to be your betrothed, but I know you are intimate with him.”  
  
Affronted, Evan bunched his hands into fists, but tried not to be completely pompous. “I'm not jealous of you, if that's what you mean! You should not presume to talk to a prince this way.”  
  
David smiled, brushing a hand through the grass. “Radek did not want to take me. He said I should wait for you.”  
  
Evan was utterly stunned. He tried to say something, but no words came out. He was totally dumbfounded.  
  
David struggled to his feet. “I'll go inside now, if you like. I'm hungry. Would you like some breakfast?”  
  
Still reeling in confusion, Evan followed him back to the house.  
  
David reached for the pot when he got inside, but Evan managed to snatch it from his hands.  
  
“Sit down and rest. I shall make breakfast.”  
  
David did as he was told, and Evan could feel his eyes on him. Evan crashed the spoons and bowls around as he made the porridge, his mind awhirl with thoughts. David sat still on the bed, watching him.  
  
Eventually, through gritted teeth, he said, “Radek could not have known.”  
  
David smiled uneasily. “Radek knows many things. What do you think he could not have known?”  
  
Evan hated feeling so out of control. He was a prince, used to others doing his bidding. “He could not have known that I would like you.”  
  
“You like me?” David sounded so hopeful, so nervous.  
  
Evan considered it. He'd rescued David without thought, but yes, once he'd set eyes on him, he'd felt something, and couldn't explain it.  
  
“I could be enchanted,” he shrugged, and sat down to eat his own porridge.  
  
David looked horrified, then laughed. “Perhaps.”  
  
Evan grinned, and shook his head. “Eat your breakfast. Then you can tell me about your work, and perhaps you should sleep again before midday.”  
  
David nodded, and proceeded to eat hungrily.  
  
After breakfast, David shuffled over to make space on the bed and they sat together, David telling Evan all about the flowers that bloomed in the valley at different times of year, how to know which roots to gather, where to find the best milk thistle. Evan listened and watched David and wondered if he should kiss him. Then David asked Evan about the knights and the castle and the wraith, and Evan told him everything about himself. Sharing more tea, they told each other tales from their lives.  
  
Eventually, David began to yawn, and started to lean against Evan. His tale of falling out of a white willow was getting slower and slower by the time he recounted the whole amusing story.  
  
“You must have been badly bruised.”  
  
“They lasted for weeks.”  
  
“You're tired. Lie down and sleep for a while.”  
  
David took his hand. “Will you stay with me, my lord?”  
  
Evan placed his hand on David's cheek and stared into those piercing blue eyes. Seeing only anticipation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to David's, and the kiss was soft and sweet and magical. David's hand covered his own as they drew apart, and he smiled.  
  
“My lord.”  
  
Evan smiled back. “I'm right here.”  
  
David lay down and fell quickly asleep, his breathing deep and even and a smile on his lips. Evan curled close to him and watched him until he dropped off himself.  
  
~  
  
Evan woke when Radek slipped into the house late in the afternoon. He untangled himself from David's embrace and sat up, but Radek waved him back with a smile.  
  
“I see you are getting on well with David,” he said softly.  
  
“He is charming,” admitted Evan. “How did you know?”  
  
Radek placed his bag down and gave Evan one of his knowing smiles. “I knew, that is all. Shh, do not wake him. I bring news.”  
  
Evan frowned. “News? From Asuras?”  
  
Radek snorted. “Asuras? You think I would go there on my own? Do not be a fool. No, I have been to Lantea.”  
  
“Radek...!”  
  
Radek held up placating hands. “Quiet. I wished merely to help your position. You know the Queen likes me.” His eyes twinkled.  
  
Evan slipped out of bed and joined Radek by the fire. “What did you say to her?”  
  
“I told her of a skilled herbalist who had bravely survived a wraith attack. I told her of your rescue, and that you had fallen in love with the tall and handsome Tau'ri. She was quite taken.” He shrugged.  
  
Evan contemplated knocking Radek out with the hilt of his sword, but instead grabbed him in a bear hug. “If there is anyone who can persuade mother, it is you.”  
  
Radek ruffled his wild hair as he drew back, and grinned. “She finds me exotic, and the king disapproves, which helps.”  
  
Evan rubbed his shoulder. “Thank you, friend. And you tell the truth, I am in love with David, as crazy as that seems.”  
  
Behind him, David stirred. “And I you, my lord.”  
  
The declaration made Evan happier than he had ever known.  
  
Radek looked at them fondly. “Your mother is expecting you as soon as David is fit to travel. I shall make dinner and you can make plans.”  
  
Evan returned to David's side and held him close. “Will you come with me to Lantea when you are better, David? We can get to know each other. I would not keep you from your duties with Radek for long, I promise.”  
  
David smiled, his blue eyes shining. “Nothing would give me greater pleasure, my lord.”  
  
And in his heart, Evan knew that he had found his happy ever after.

 

~


End file.
